Beloved
by Princessinblues
Summary: An outtake from Until You Came. The magical day is finally here for Bella and Edward. CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY FROM UYC.


_**Hello my lovelies, I'm so sorry for the crazy long hiatus. It's been insane between my junior year of college and newlywed bliss. Now that I have more time to write, I'll hopefully update soon. This is an outtake from UYC, but you can read it independently. **_

_**The sequel to UYC will contain lemons, however this outtake is strictly T. **_

_**Note about the song choice: it's supposed to be about Jesus' love for the world, however I chose a different interpretation. Not everyone is religious, so I set it as a wedding song instead of a spiritual. **_

_**I hope y'all enjoy :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love of my life<br>Deep in my eyes  
>There you will find what you need<br>Give me your life  
>Lust and the lies<br>The past you're afraid I might see  
>You've been running away from me<strong>_

_**You're my beloved**_  
><em><strong>Lover I'm yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Death shall not part us<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's you I died for<strong>_  
><em><strong>For better or worse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever we'll be<strong>_  
><em><strong>My love it unites us<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it binds you to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a mystery<strong>_

_**-**_**Beloved, Tenth Avenue North**

* * *

><p>"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice nearly screamed. I flung my arm on my face as I felt light hit my face.<p>

"Alice," I seethed, my voice still groggy from sleeping.

"You better wake up or so help me God!" Alice threatened, her voice lowering.

"What is so damn important?" I queried as I shifted so my face was in the pillow.

"It's your wedding day, you're getting married!" Alice informed. Then, it hit me. Oh shit, I had to be presentable when I walked down the aisle to my own Greek god.

I ripped the sheets off my body and shivered as I felt the cold air hit my skin.

"I knew that would do it," Alice admitted smugly.

"What time is it?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"It's eight," Alice replied. The wedding was in less than eight hours. I muttered a few curse words under my breath as I wobbled into the bathroom.

My hair and make up stylist was going to have her work cut out for her. My hair was in complete disarray along with the fact I had bluish bruises under my eyes from lack of sleep.

I splashed some water on my face before I ran a brush through my tangled hair. After I finished my morning routine, I stumbled and stubbed my foot against the door.

I cursed under my breath.

"If that causes a bruise, I will kill you. Edward made me promise to get you there in perfect condition," Alice said menancingly.

"He had to know that was impossible, just blame it on me," I shrugged. After the rehearsal dinner, Edward was dismal as he watched me walk to Alice's SUV.

_"Don't be sad, it's only for one night," I murmured, taking his face in my hands. _

_"I won't sleep at all tonight, I've been spoiled by sleeping next to the most beautiful woman on the planet," Edward pouted. _

_"After tomorrow, we won't have to say goodbye anymore," I reminded. I was rewarded by a crooked smile spreading across Edward's lips. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow at four, don't be late," I chatsied. _

_"I won't be," Edward promised. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled before I pressed a chaste kiss to Edward's cheek as I turned away. _

_"That wasn't a proper goodbye," Edward complained as he spun me around so I was facing him. _

_"What is your definition of a proper goodbye?" I questioned teasingly. He chuckled before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. When I pulled away, I was breathless. _

_"That's a proper goodbye, Mrs. soon to be Cullen," Edward answered, his deep green eyes melting with mine._

_"I can't wait for more goodbyes then," I muttered, still catching my breath. _

I ran around my hotel room like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find a decent shirt to wear. Alice gave me specific instructions to wear a button down shirt for hair and make up.

Somehow in the mess, I found a blue button down shirt and shoved on a pair of jeans.

"Bella, don't tell me you're already dressed," Alice said from the couch.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"You need to go take a shower first, it's the only time you have to take a shower before the wedding," Alice reminded. I smacked my hand against my forehead as I realized my stupidity.

After my shower I finally dressed and got ready for the day. Alice had my breakfast on the table as I walked out into the main part of the suite.

"You should make sure to get a good breakfast, Edward doesn't want a fainting bride," Alice instructed.

"Thank you for the breakfast," I murmured. She smirked before she walked over so she was across from me.

"I didn't make it," she admitted, biting her lip. I looked at Rosalie, who was watching the news on the couch. She shook her head, answering my unasked question.

I peered down at the omelet in front of me. I knitted my eye brows together in confusion as I met Alice's gaze.

"Look under your plate," Alice suggested. I looked down and sure enough under the plate was an envelope addressed to Mrs. Cullen. I opened the envelope and out fell a note.

"Bella,

You always make me breakfast every morning, no matter how early it is. Now, since you'll be my wife, I find it important that I make you many breakfasts in return. You are my sunshine. This is a promise for many breakfasts to come. I can't wait to be your husband and spend the rest of my mornings with you."

-Edward"

I nearly teared up as I read his note.

"He came when you were taking a shower to make you breakfast. I had to tear him away in order to not break the tradition," Alice remarked. I was blown away at his kindness.

"How did I get so lucky?" I questioned, shaking my head.

"Trust me, he's the lucky one," Rosalie piped up as I began to eat my breakfast.

"So I have a schedule so we're on track for today," Alice said as she fished out a list from her pocket.

"Okay," I said, urging for her to continue.

"Hair and make up is at ten, and then we run to the reception hall to finish getting ready and take pre-wedding pictures," Alice informed as she read of the list.

Alice had a huge role in organizing and planning for my wedding. I had to reign her in a few times, however. Edward and I wanted a simple wedding. The wedding ceremony itself was in a simple church right outside New York City.

The reception was where Edward and I first met. The dress, however, proved to be the place I had to reign her in. My main goal was to not look like a cup cake in an over the top wedding dress.

However, we did finally find a compromise. Alice scheduled appointments left and right in order for me to find the perfect wedding dress. After a month went by, I was terrified I wouldn't find a dress.

With Alice's reassurance and hope, we eventually found a perfect dress. It was a ball gown, but was not as extravagent or gaudy as I feared. Instead, it was a lace dress with crystal detail along the bust and a crystal belt at the waist.

Like Alice had predicted, I started crying as soon as I put it on.

After I finished my breakfast and drew myself out of my reverie, Alice and Rosalie began to prepare to leave.

"Are you ready to leave for the salon?" Alice questioned as I sprinted into the hotel bedroom and grabbed my bag.

"Yep!" I answered as they shut the door behind me.

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie questioned as we walked down to the parking garage.

"It still feels so surreal," I admitted.

"That today is here?" Rosalie asked.

"No, that I'm getting married," I clarified. A few years ago, I thought I was going to move in with a guy who wasn't worth my time. He never cared, or did half the things Edward did.

I was going to move in with a guy who I didn't love. I loved Jacob, but the feeling wasn't comparable to what I had with Edward. Comparing the love I had for Jacob against the love I had for Edward was like comparing a river to a whole ocean.

"You never thought you'd get married?" Rosalie asked, shock evident in her voice.

"After my Charlie and Renee divorced, I thought marriage was a waste," I replied. Marriage looked desirable when it was potrayed in the movies and in every Disney movie, but the reality was different.

Marriage almost seemed like an idea, nice to think about, but impossible to execute.

"And I'm not the girl that gets married," I added.

"A girl like you can't stay single," Rosalie refuted.

"Jake always talked about how he didn't believe in marriage. Instead, he promised to be with me and stay with me forever," I explained.

"And after he broke up with me, I thought relationships and marriage were a waste of time, or they just wouldn't happen to me." I continued.

"But they did," Rosalie argued.

"And the funny thing was I thought I was in love with him. But looking back, I wasn't. I was settling, and the feelings I have for Edward are unlike anything I've ever had," I confessed.

"I thought Edward would run away screaming and be like every other guy that I've met and leave. But he didn't. He stayed when it would have been easier to just give up and every single day I fall a little harder for him," I smiled.

Alice was nearly in tears.

"Bella, Edward is the luckiest man on the planet to have a woman like you," Alice said as she manuavered into the driver seat of her SUV.

"I never thought he'd get married because he was so isolated. He seemed like a hermit, and bound to a life of misery and emptiness after his fiancee left him," Alice added.

"But when he met you, it was like he changed completely. He was suddenly happier, and you made him a better person. And there's only one person who has been able to make him a better person, and that's you. So thank you, for making him into a man I never though he could be," Alice smiled at me.

I felt my heart inflate in my chest.

"It's true, Edward was the biggest asshole I've ever met before he met you," Rosalie agreed. The ride to the salon from there consisted of Alice calling the reception and Jasper to make sure the men were on track.

As soon as I walked into the salon, Esme embraced me.

"How is the bride doing?" Esme questioned as she smiled warmly.

"I'm wonderful," I admitted.

"Bella Swan?" The receptionist called out.

I waved and she brought me to the nail part of the salon. It was almost calming as I had my nails done. I settled on simple French tips for my finger nails, and a crimson on my toes.

After my manicure and pedicure were finished, I was hustled into the hair salon. Rosalie and Alice already had their hair half way done once I arrived. Of course, they had a bottle of wine opened as well.

"Bella, do you want a glass?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'll pass," I said. I did not want to be drunk on my wedding day.

"Hey Bella," Angela greeted. I smiled at her while my stylist curled my hair. I had chose three bridesmaids: Alice, Rosalie, and Angela.

"Angela, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing great, how are you?" Angela questioned as she sipped her glass of wine.

"I'm doing well, how is Ben?" I asked. Angela's eyes lit up as soon as I mentioned him.

"He's doing great and he's coming to the ceremony today!" Angela responded.

"That's great, how is everyone else doing in Forks?" I asked.

"Your Dad has been telling everyone you're engaged, and he's so proud of you. Jess and Mike broke up a few months ago. Your Dad and Sue Clearwater are so cute. I see them all the time at the Lodge," Angela answered.

"Sue's good for my Dad," I agreed.

Alice insisted on lunch for me, which was a small sandwich. I was constantly drinking water, because Alice reminded me that hydrating was really important.

Fainting while walking down the aisle didn't sound ideal. My haistylist did my hair half-up half down in tight ringlets. I insisted my make up look natural, since I didn't wear that much on regularly.

My make up artist accented my dark eyes with a soft smoky eye. My cheeks were slightly reddened with blush, and my lips were a light red.

Rosalie grinned as soon as my make up stylist was finished.

"Edward is going to die," Rosalie squealed.

"He's going to look so handsome," I smiled, nearly swooning.

"He's not going to compare to you," Alice argued.

"Don't even try to argue with me on that," Alice warned.

"Do you have any questions for tonight?" Alice questioned as we filed into her car. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Umm, how bad does it hurt?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie, Bella, it hurts like hell. But after the first time, it gets so much better," Angela answered.

"It's like ripping off a band-aid," Rosalie added.

"But making love is something so special, and it's so wonderful your first time will be with Edward," Esme commented.

"I'm just nervous," I admitted.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Sex takes practice, and if it's not good the first time don't freak out. Waiting until your wedding night has to be the most romantic thing to do, and so many more people should practice that," Angela continued.

"And I'm sure Edward is just as nervous as you are," Rosalie remarked.

"What if I'm bad at it?" I questioned. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You won't be, it comes naturally. Sex is all about exploration first, so you can know your husband's body as much as you already know the rest of him," Angela answered.

"Edward's way more experienced than I am, though," I murmured.

"He may be, but having sex with someone who you love is so different than what he's experienced. It's so much more intense, and you'll be connected to him you never had before," Alice replied.

"He's going to make it as perfect as he possibly can for you," Rosalie piped up.

"You'll feel things with him you've never felt before, and you'll be intertwined with in a way you've never known," Esme said.

"When you wake up the next morning though, make sure that you take an Advil and a bubble bath though," Alice suggested.

"With time, it will get so much better though," Rosalie assured me. Alice drove like a mad woman the rest of the way to the reception hall. We retreated upstairs, where a room was set up for us to get ready in.

The room was simple, with blue walls and a mirror located at the corner of the room. There were pastel colored couches on both sides of the room, and a chesnut table in the center.

"Do you have everything?" Rosalie questioned. Alice nodded and laid my dress on the mirror. She set my shoes down on the floor next to the mirror. The dresses I chose for my bridesmaids were simple.

They were all strapless and were ocean blue colored. The dresses looked great on everyone. Rosalie was self conscious because of her growing baby bump.

Alice handed me a bag which had a strapless white lace bra to change into. Esme walked over to me and handed me a new garter.

"Thank you Esme!" I said before I hugged her. It was simple, lace and a hint of blue, which was one of the wedding colors.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Esme smiled. Alice helped me put on the garter, and Rosalie helped me put on the dress. I peered in the dress and found a piece of my Dad's police uniform sewn into my dress.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"It's your something blue," Alice explained.

"Thank you so much," I gushed.

"Don't you dare ruin your make up by crying!" Alice warned. Rosalie helped me button the back buttons. The girls rushed to put on their dresses.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Angela complimented. Blush heated my cheeks before I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe the woman in the mirror was me.

She looked so beautiful, I hardly recognized her. The wedding photographer came to take a few pictures before we finished putting on the final touches.

"Your Dad wanted to pass along this," Alice said as she handed me an old pearl necklace.

"It was Grandma Swan's," I smiled as I recognized the strand of pearls in my hands. Esme fastened the clasp around my neck.

"Here is your something borrowed," Esme remarked as she gave me set of diamond earrings.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"The car's here to pick us up, the guys are already at the church," Alice informed. Alice hastened us out of the reception hall and into a limo.

"Alice, this isn't a car, it's a limo," I corrected her as I climbed into the limo.

"You didn't expect Edward to hire a car to pick up you, did he?" Alice questioned. I shook my head.

"He's insane," I muttered.

"He loves you," Rosalie affirmed.

"Love isn't renting a limo," I argued.

"He has the right to spoil you, it's what husbands do," Alice reminded. I examined the limo, and realized how beautiful everyone looked.

"Rose, you look gorgeous!" I grinned.

"Thank you, I'm so happy this dress fits!" Rose admitted.

"I'm proud to say I have the most beautiful bridesmaids ever," I said. Esme looked lovely in a blue three-quarter sleeved dress she wore.

"And I have the most beautiful mother-in-law," I continued.

"Oh just wait, Edward is going to pass out when he sees you," Angela winked. I felt butterflies dance in my stomach as the church came into view.

"Don't be nervous," Rose comforted, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm nervous, but I'm excited too," I confessed.

"That's normal," Rose assured me. The limo pulled up to the curb of the sidewalk, and Alice hopped out of the limo as soon as it came to a complete stop.

Rose and Angela filed out of the limo as they held the door open for me to wiggle my way out. Alice assisted me as I carefully manuevered out of the limo.

Alice picked up my train as we walked into the church. I heard the organ begin to play as Alice pulled me aside into a dimly lit room. Inside the room, was Charlie who looked mildly uncomfortable in his tuxedo.

"Dad, you look handsome!" I complimented as walked towards him. I hugged him, and he hugged me back awkwardly.

"Bells, you look so beautiful," Charlie said, his voice chocked up.

"You better not cry on me," I warned. I knew if he started the waterworks, I would cry too.

"Is Sue here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she's sitting in the front," Charlie said, his eyes brightening as I mentioned her name. Emmett burst through the double doors of the room.

"Okay, Edward is in position," he informed. Emmett's suit fit perfectly on him, which was a challenge considering he was six-foot three. I'd chose a traditional black suit with a blue tie that matched the girls' dresses.

Emmett's eyes strayed to me and a lopsided grin framed his lips.

"Bells, Edward is going to absolutely cry like a baby when he sees you," Emmett foretold. I giggled and Rosalie took his arm.

"And you look gorgeous, Rose," Emmett grinned as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Rose smirked.

"Okay, Rose and Emmett, it's your turn," Alice informed as she almost pushed them out the door.

"See you down there, Bells!" Emmett winked. The butterflies in my stomach were almost doing the salsa as one of Edward's close friends from work walked in.

Peter was close to Edward, and they had been friends since Princeton. Peter and Edward were thrilled when they both had their residency at the same hospital, and were even more ecastic when they were hired by the same hospital.

Peter was about three inches shorter than Edward, and had jet black hair and light hazel eyes.

"Bella, you look beautiful, Edward is going to die when he sees you," Peter smiled.

"Thank you," I murmured. Angela and Peter both were next. Alice put the final touches on me, which meant putting on the veil. The veil was white with lace on the sides which matched the lace on my dress.

Alice placed the bouquet in my hands. The bouquet held blue and white hydrangeas wrapped in a light green fabric around the stems.

"I'll see you down there," Alice whispered in my ear as she took Jasper's arms. I turned to my Dad, who was holding back tears.

"Dad, please don't cry," I begged.

"I'm just so happy you let me back in your life again, Bells. After you left Forks, I never thought I'd hear from you again," Charlie admitted. I felt tears prickle against my eye lids.

"I'm really sorry that happened, Dad. I was stupid, and you're the best Dad I could've ever asked for," I confessed before I gulped.

"Everyone has to find themselves, and you came back when you did. And you found someone who loves you and is the man I had always hoped you'd find," Charlie said, his eyes meeting mine.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said with a chuckle. He held the doors open for me and I felt my hands shake.

"I'm really afraid I'll trip," I confessed as he opened the chapel doors for me.

"I'll be here to catch you," he promised. I felt everyone's eyes on me as we entered the chapel. On the ends of the pews, were bouquets of baby's breath, and one side were pictures of Edward, and on the other side of the pews were pictures of me growing up.

The organ began to play the processional and the aisle felt longer than it was at the rehearsal dinner. My eyes turned to the end of the aisle where Edward was smiling brillantly and waiting for me.

I felt tears began to pool as I looked at the man who was about to be my husband. I felt Charlies arm holding me back from sprinting down the aisle.

I met Esme's gaze whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. Sue turned in her seat so she could see me and displayed a smile. Before I knew it, Charlie was handing me over to Edward.

"Who gives this woman?" The preacher questioned.

"I do," Charlie proclaimed as he gave my hands to Edward. I mouthed an 'I love you' to him before he walked back to the front row to take his place next to Sue.

I handed my bouquet to Alice, who quickly returned to her spot a few feet from me. The bridesmaids made an arc across from me, and the groomsmen made an arc next to Edward.

"Today, we are gathered here to join Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Masen Cullen together in holy matrimony," the preacher announced. Edward's eyes met mine as a crooked smile spread across his lips.

"Love is something everyone looks forward to in their lifetime. This couple displays a love for each other that many couples hope to experience. Today, Bella and Edward have requested to open with a verse from the Corinthians," The preacher said before he read the verse.

I felt Edward's eyes remain on me, as I felt a security in his hands. His eyes never left mine as the preacher cited the famed verse from the Corinthians. Edward and I were not extremely religious, but we felt like the verse was something that related to our love.

Before I knew it, the ring bearer, who was Peter's five-year old son, handed Edward and me our rings.

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed," The preacher instructed.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward repeated as he slid the diamond band onto my ring finger.

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed," The preacher turned to me.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said, as I slid the silver ring onto Edward's ring finger.

"Bella and Edward have chosen to write their own vows," The preacher announced. With shaky hands, Alice handed me the sheet of paper that I wrote my vows on.

I opened the paper delicately as my hands shook.

"Edward, you have made me a better person. When I met you, I knew my life had changed from that day forward. Every day that I am with you, I fall harder and harder in love with you. You have given me a happiness I've never felt before, and your love has made me be the woman I always hoped to be," I admitted.

"You have stood by me on days when it was just easier to give up. You are my best friend, and I love you for listening to me "brain dump" before bed every night and putting up with my burned chicken," I confessed. This earned laughter from the audience. Edward laughed softly as he squeezed my hand in his.

"I can't wait to begin a new chapter of our lives together. I promise to stand by you, and love you for not only who you are, but who you will be. I promise to be by your side and be your number one supporter until death do us part," I vowed. Edward's eyes filled up with tears.

"Bella, every single day I find something even more beautiful about you. From the day you tripped into my life, you have become the reason I have become the man I have always want to be.

"Your heart, and the kindness you show to me and every one around me makes me wish I could be half the person you are. I have been blessed to call you my soulmate, my other half.

"You're the center of my universe, the one person I can trust through this whole mess we call life," Edward admitted.

"And now I'm even more blessed to call you my wife. I promise to try to be the husband you deserve. I love you, and every single day that love grows even more. I promise to be the man who will be your crying shoulder, your lighthouse when it's stormy out and it's hard to find home.

"I promise to love you, and cherish you every single day for the rest of our lives," Edward promised. A single tear fell down my cheek as I squeezed his hand in mine.

"Edward, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" The preacher questioned.

"I do," Edward promised as his green eyes met mine.

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do," I said as strongly as I could.

"By the power invested in me, I now proclaim you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride," The preacher instructed. It didn't take a second for Edward to close the gap between us. His eyes met mine before he pressed his lips against mine.

I heard claps behind us as Edward's lips parted. He cupped my cheek before he enveloped me into his arms. He pressed one more kiss against my lips before he pulled away.

"It is my honor to now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" The preacher boomed. Edward's hand gripped mine as we turned to the audience. Claps echoed throughout the chapel.

Edward turned to me with a crooked smile before he picked me up in his arms. I gasped and swatted his arm in protest. I heard cameras go off in the chapel as he did so, but Edward simply looked down at me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Carrying my wife," Edward replied with a smirk. He put me down on as the photographer pulled the wedding party aside to take pictures. We took so many pictures I couldn't even bear to look at the bright lights of the limosene picking us up.

Edward sat next to me, holding on to my hand.

"You didn't tell me you were doing your own vows!" Alice chirped.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I replied.

"So how does being married feel, dude?" Emmett bellowed.

"It feels fantastic," Edward winked at me. We reached the reception hall and Alice hastened us all upstairs where we were placed in the room me and my bridesmaids had changed earlier.

The wedding party walked down the staircase to the main floor where the reception was being held in pairs. Edward grabbed my hand in his as we made our entrance as husband and wife.

We took our seats and waited for dinner to be served.

"Do you want anything, sweetheart?" Edward questioned.

"Water would be great," I answered. He nodded and asked a waiter for a glass of water. I adjusted to my surroundings. The ballroom had been transformed into something out of my dreams.

Tables were decorated with blue and white hydranea centerpieces and blue and green silk fabric lined the ceiling and met at the center of the ceiling.

"It looks amazing in here," I murmured.

"Bella, it hardly compares to you," Edward argued.

"Oh stop," I swatted his arm.

"You took my breath away when you walked down the aisle. You looked like an angel, coming to save me," Edward admitted.

"That's a load of," I complained.

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself in the mirror today? You are nothing short of breath-takingly beautiful. It's taking every atom in my body not to just steal you away and have my way with you," Edward interrupted.

"You don't look so bad either," I commented.

"I pale in comparison to you, love," Edward said, kissing my shoulder.

"Do you want to greet our guests?" Edward questioned.

"You're coming with me, right?" I asked.

"I made a promise to not let you go," Edward responded, his eyes twinkling. He assisted me out of my seat and laid a hand at my waist as we walked together to greet our guests.

We stopped at Carlisle and Esme's table first.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful!" Esme said, getting out of her chair to embrace me.

"Thank you, Esme," I replied.

"You're glowing, Bella," Carlisle observed. He hugged me gently, before he hugged Edward.

"I'm so proud of you, son. You've found an incredible woman," Carlisle said to Edward.

"Thanks, Dad, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Edward confessed.

"Have you told her where you're going for your honeymoon?" Esme questioned. Edward turned to me before he answered his mother.

"It's my surprise for her," Edward answered.

"You'll love it, I made sure to..." Esme started.

"Mom," Edward seethed.

"You'll have a great time, Bella," Esme corrected.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, finding my voice. I was almost positive my cheeks were strawberry red from her comments. Edward led me to where my father was sitting with Sue.

"Hey Dad," I greeted and he turned around from his position facing Sue to me.

"Bells, you looked beautiful up there," Charlie complimented. Sue smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you, Dad, you looked pretty handsome in your suit," I replied. Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"I looked like a penguin," Charlie huffed.

"Oh stop, it's the first time I've ever seen you in a suit before," I admitted.

"I haven't worn one in a long time," Charlie said.

"Sue, how are Leah and Seth?" I asked. Sue's eyes met my gaze before she answered. Leah's name felt weird on my lips. Leah and Jake had divorced. I met her once, and that was the day I went to Jake's house and discovered the truth.

I couldn't hate Leah, because she did not know what was going on.

"Leah's trying to get her degree in nursing and taking care of Peter. Seth's in his last year of High School," Sue answered, her eyes searching mine for a sign of discomfort.

She couldn't find a trace of pain because I put the past behind me.

"Good for Leah, and does Seth know what he wants to do after High School?" I asked.

"He wants to become a mechanic and work at Sam Uley's body-shop," Sue responded.

"That's great," I smiled broadly.

"Bella, you look so beautiful! Your dress is very pretty!" Sue said, as she looked at my dress.

"Thank you," I smiled, blush heating my cheeks.

"You're a very lucky man," Sue spoke, turning to Edward. Edward grinned as he pulled me closer.

"I'm the luckiest man on the planet," He said, winking at me.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Sue questioned.

"It's a surprise for Bella," Edward answered.

"He refuses to tell me," I confessed, giving him a dirty look. Sue let out a soft laugh and Charlie shook Edward's hand.

"You're a good man, take her somewhere nice," Charlie advised.

"I will, sir," Edward vowed.

"You can call me Charlie now, Edward. You're my son-in-law after all," Charlie said, correcting Edward's statement.

"Charlie," Edward repeated, shaking his hand.

"You take care of her now," Charlie ordered and Edward nodded.

"I will," Edward promised.

"Where are you going to live?" Charlie asked.

"We've lived together in Edward's condo for two years, and we plan on living there until we buy a house," I answered.

"I'll have to come up and visit sometime," Charlie remarked.

"You should, we have a guest room," I agreed.

"You'll have to come back to Forks sometime to visit," Sue piped up.

"We will, I'd love to see more of Forks and you both," Edward said, his eyes meeting Charlie's. We left Charlie and Sue's table a few minutes later and engaged in conversation with a few more people before returning to the wedding party's table.

As we sat down in our chairs, the waiters began to assemble the buffet on a long table positioned near the wall across from us.

"Finally, I love wedding food!" Emmett boomed.

"You like any food," Rosalie corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Rosie, do you want me to get you a plate?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, my feet are killing me," Rose admitted as she bent down to massage her foot.

"You're not even huge yet," Alice observed.

"My feet are already killing me and I'm not even three months pregnant," Rose grumbled.

"I have some flip flops in the bathroom," I said, trying to help her.

"Oh Bella, you're my savior," Rose sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Emmett complained.

"Sorry, babe," Rose said, squeezing Emmett's hand in hers.

"You don't have to get them, I can," Edward offered. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, it's the girl's bathroom. Besides, I know her size," I said, rejecting his offer. I stood up before he could reply and picked up my dress so I could walk.

I grabbed a pair of flip flops before I walked back to the table.

"Thank you," Rose said, her expression grateful.

"No problem," I assured her. I handed her a green pain of flip flops before I sat down. I was surprised that there was already a plate of food on the table for me.

"Edward?" I called, raising my eye brow.

"Did you get me a plate of food?" I asked as I smoothed my dress.

"Yes," he answered as he took a bite. There wasn't a chance I was going to finish the plate in front of me. First of all, I didn't want to drop food on my ivory colored dress because I paid some serious bucks for it, and second of all, I wasn't that hungry.

"I'm not going to eat all this," I proclaimed.

"Bella, please," Edward scolded.

"Trust me, you'll need energy for later," Alice winked.

"Edward's gonna get laid!" Emmett boomed.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to," Edward argued.

"I get that, but still it's your wedding night," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Edward is being sweet," Rosalie said, swatting Emmett's arm.

"If she wants to catch up on sleep, that's fine with me. As long as I'm with her, it doesn't matter to me," Edward refuted. My heart swelled at his declaration, and at the man I had before me.

"God dammit, Emmett, why can't you be romantic like that?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'm very romantic," Emmett waggled his eye brows.

"You're as romantic as a rock," Rose contested.

"That's not what you said last night," Emmett winked. I nearly chocked on my champagne.

"Oh that's so gross," Alice winced.

"The last thing I want to hear about is my brother's sex-life," Edward moaned. I took a bite from the siorlin off my plate as I heard my father clear his throat.

"So uh..At every wedding, the father of the bride has to make a speech. And I'm not the best at speeches, in fact the last thing I want to do right now is to talk in front of everyone because it's not my day, it's Bella's and Edward's," Charlie started, as he swayed on his feet back and forth.

"Bella is the best woman I've met. She's the strongest woman I know, and I always knew she would be from an early age. She made us dinner every single night, she put up with my mistakes.

"I couldn't be more proud of her, and that doesn't change today. Today she's marrying a man who deserves her, and I know Edward knows what an incredible woman he has in front of him. So here's to both of you," Charlie declared. I smiled widely at my father as I blinked back tears.

Charlie wasn't a sentimental man, but in that moment he was. He wasn't a man of many words, so his speech truly touched me. Everyone applauded before Emmett stood up.

"So the story is today my idiot brother is marrying Bella, the woman of his dreams. Edward was a pessimist before he met Bella, and kind of an asshole. When he fell in love with Bella, that whole attitude changed.

"Edward's changed into a sappy guy, but that has to mean he's in love. Now, he's a hell of a lot happier. Actually, happy is an understatement. Bella, you alone have made him into the guy I always wanted to hang out with, and the guy I'm proud to call my brother," Emmett said, looking down at me.

I covered my mouth with my hand at his kind words and felt Edward squeeze my other hand.

"Today is the most important day of my brother's life not because he's getting married, but because he's getting married to Bella," Emmett said in conclusion.

Edward smacked Emmett on the back, and I heard Alice stand up.

"So I'm the maid of honor, and it's my turn to talk about Bella. Bella's been my best friend since she stepped foot in New York City. She puts up with my craziness, and she even allows me to take her shopping," Alice said, looking at me before she glanced at the paper in her hand.

"Bella has the biggest heart on the planet, and it takes a big heart to love my brother. I remember on Edward and Bella's first date, Bella called me from the bathroom," Alice continued, and I nearly did a face palm as my cheeks grew redder.

I heard laughter from the audience before Alice went on.

"I thought it was because of something Edward did, and I was right. Edward asked her that day to be his girlfriend and she was scared out of her mind," Alice explained.

"Bella wasn't much of a risk-taker before she met Edward, and I've seen her grow and develop into an even more incredible woman than she already was because of Edward," Alice confessed, her eyes flickering to me.

"Now she's marrying him, and I can remember the day she said yes. She was crying that day too, but it wasn't caused by fear, it was caused by happiness. She finally found the man who deserves her. The man who completes her and makes her happy," Alice remarked.

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for these too, but that future starts today, finally," Alice said, before she sat down. I reached across the table to squeeze her hand, barely able to form the words 'thank you' because of all the emotions of the day.

The tables were soon cleared away to reveal a dance floor. Edward wrapped his arms around me as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Are you ready to dance, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward questioned.

"I'm going to be terrible," I predicted.

"It's all in the leading," Edward argued.

"You're coordinated," I retorted.

"I am, but I doubt I will be when I am dancing with the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet," Edward argued, and I blushed as I turned around so I was facing him.

"That's at least the third time you've said that," I observed.

"I'm sorry, sometimes my brain doesn't have a filter," Edward said, winking at me. The DJ called everyone's attention. Edward stepped back as Charlie began to walk towards me.

"Now it's time for the bride and the father of the bride's dance!" The DJ announced. Charlie and I were both terrible dancers, so this was going to be a recipe for disaster.

I had chosen "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. Tim McGraw was one of Charlie's favorite singers, and I saw Charlie tear up as the song began to play. Charlie took my left hand in his and placed the other on my waist.

"It's finally hitting me that you're really married," Charlie admitted.

"I'm still in a haze," I confessed. We swayed awkwardly back and forth as the music played.

"Thank you for inviting me, Bells," Charlie said and I shook my head.

"Don't thank me, Dad. You were the first on my list," I assured him.

"Still after everything, thank you," Charlie chocked.

"Dad, please don't cry!" I begged. I knew if he cried, it was only a matter of seconds before I resembled Niagra Falls.

"I'm sorry, it just feels like yesterday, you were in pigtails and dancing around the living room," Charlie recalled.

"It feels like just yesterday I was so nervous for Edward to meet you," I said with a laugh.

"I was worried you were going to shoot him," I added.

"He's a good man, Bells. He really loves you," Charlie stated.

"He's incredible, and thank you for being an amazing Dad to me," I smiled. He huffed in protest.

"You forgave me after something most people wouldn't and you've accepted me regardless of what I've done," I argued.

"We all have to find ourselves, Bells," Charlie reminded. The song came to a close, and I wrapped my arms around his neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Charlie was obviously surprised but managed to wrap his arms around my waist to give me an awkward hug.

Applause echoed in the background as Charlie and I retreated from the dance floor. Edward grinned at me as he took his place in the center of the dance floor with Esme.

I watched Edward hold his mother's hands and twirl her around to "What a Wonderful World". I had to hold back tears as I saw Esme's eyes grow misty. Edward held his mother close, and swayed her gently back and forth.

Alice had to fight through the crowd to stand next to me.

"Are you happy?" Alice questioned.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"I'm serious," Alice urged.

"I'm so happy, thank you Alice for an incredible wedding," I replied, giving her a hug. Alice returned my hug with fevor.

"You're welcome, Bella," Alice smiled from ear to ear. I heard the music wind down as Alice nudged my shoulder.

"I believe it's time for a dance with my wife," Edward remarked, holding out his hand. I eagerly took it as he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close as the song began to play.

His gaze was intense as I realized what song it was. "Marry Me" by Train played in the background as he twirled me. He held me in his arms as he pulled me close so his lips were at my ear.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world," he whispered. I smiled as he kissed my temple. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his deep emerald eyes.

He began to gaze at my lips before he kissed me. I kissed him back before burying my head into his chest. His fingers trailed down my back before they settled at my waist.

"Forever can never be long enough for me," Edward whispered, matching the lyrics the singer was singing.

"To feel like I've had long enough with you," I sang back to him. As the song finished, Edward planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward murmured, low enough for me to hear.

"And soon I'm going to show you how much," he whispered huskily in my ear. I felt a shiver shake through me as his lips caressed my cheek.

"God, you're doing it again!" I protested. He adjusted me in his arms so he could see my face. He looked at me baffled by my words.

"You're dazzling me," I explained. Edward chuckled before he shook his head.

"It's only fair since you're testing my self control with how beautiful you are right now," Edward murmured. The DJ invited the rest of our guests to the dance floor, but Edward didn't move an inch.

Instead he kept me in his arms, refusing to let me go. There were plenty of fast songs, but we continued to sway since my dance skills were lacking. Alice nudged me on the dance floor, and I left Edward's arms to confront her.

"Bella, it's time to cut the cake," Alice informed, and realization flew through me. Oh shit. I nodded, and quickly darted over to the DJ, who made the announcement.

"It's time for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to cut the cake!" He announced, and Edward and I walked over holding hands towards the table with the cake. I settled on a traditional white cake with New York city decorations along the tiers.

New York City became an important place because it was the place we both had a new start, and met each other. Edward's hand glided over mine as I cut the cake.

I smashed a large piece of cake in Edward's face which earned a chuckle from the audience. Edward threw a mischevious expression and I prepared for the worst.

To my surprise, Edward simply lifted the fork with a small piece of cake into my mouth. Then, he quickly kissed me. The croud clapped, and we moved back to the dance floor for more dancing.

"Edward, I think I deserve my dance with my new little sister!" Emmett remarked, slapping Edward on the back. Edward released me from his arms, and within seconds, I was in Emmett's arms.

Emmett held my hands as we slowly swayed back and forth.

"Thank you for marrying my brother," Emmett said, and I let out a laugh.

"Don't thank me, I'm the lucky one," I assured him.

"You're really good for him, Bells, and I'm really happy for you to be my little sister!" Emmett admitted. He enveloped me in a bear hug, and I barely managed to get oxygen from my lungs.

"Emmett, you're killing me," I wheezed.

"Oh sorry," Emmett said, dropping me quickly. I laughed, and gave Emmett a soft hug.

"Thank you for being so welcoming, Emmett, I look forward to being your sister in law," I confessed. Emmett grinned impishly.

"Best sister in law ever," Emmett boomed, and Edward laughed.

The rest of the night flew by, and Alice grabbed my arm and directed me up the stairs.

"I packed a dress for you to wear on the plane," Alice said as she combed through the closet to find the short white dress. It was strapless, and was an airy fabric.

The dress fell about two inches above my knee. Alice helped me out of my wedding dress, which she quickly slipped back into the closet, promising to keep it for me to have after the honeymoon.

Alice led me into the bathroom, where she adjusted my hair. She released my hair from the half up half down look it was in, and instead let it fall into a natural part.

She curled the ends so it fell in waves.

"Have fun tonight, I already packed your bags for you, they're in the SUV which should be here in about five minutes." Alice said as she held my shoulders.

"Thank you, Alice, for everything," I murmured. Alice smiled before she enveloped me in a soft embrace.

"You're welcome, Bella, I'm so happy you're finally my sister," Alice admitted, smiling brightly. Alice left the room to join the guests downstairs. I heard a curt knock on the double doors in the front of the room.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," I answered. I could feel my stomach flip flop as I turned the knob. I looked up, and Edward had changed from his suit into khakis and a blue button down shirt.

"Edward, you look handsome," I said, and Edward smiled lopsidedly at me.

"Thank you, beautiful," he murmured as he held out his hand to me. The guests gathered outside of the building, waiting for us to make our getaway. We walked down the long staircase, and he opened the doors to the outside.

Sparklers lit up the air as cheers were heard from around us. I smiled at Charlie, who looked like he was about to cry. I waved at Esme and Carlisle before Edward opened the SUV door for me.

I rolled my window down to wave and blow kisses towards the audience as Edward started the engine. I mouthed an 'I love you' to Charlie as Edward drove away.

Edward had one hand on the steering wheel while one hand sought mine.

"So you're still not going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, peering at him.

"That would ruin the surprise," Edward answered as he gave a sideway glance to me.

"You know how much I hate surprises," I huffed as I crossed my arms around my chest.

"You won't hate this one, Mrs. Cullen," Edward grinned crookedly. I rolled my eyes, it seemed like at every possible moment he could to drop my new name he did.

"You just have to call me that every time you get a chance to, don't you?" I asked.

"It's still surreal you're my wife, and I am going to call you that as much as possible because you're mine now." Edward explained.

"Were you really that nervous that I was going to say no on the day you proposed?" I asked.

"I was very nervous," Edward admitted.

"Marriage used to be a hard pill for me to swallow because of what happened to my parents, and I've always thought marriage was stupid because people never make the commitment it requires," I remarked.

Renee's attitude towards marriage had ingrained me with the idea that marriages never worked out. Someone always left, or the two people fell out of love.

"You're right that many people don't make the commitment or stay with it," Edward agreed.

"When I met your parents, I realized that maybe marriage could last and it was possible to stay in love with someone your whole life. And I always wanted to have that with you," I confessed.

"And you aren't like someone like Renee, who stops trying. If anything, you've shown me through your actions that you're the man I've always dreamed of, by all the little things you do," I added.

"Like what?" Edward questioned.

"You made me breakfast this morning, you always remember to drink coffee in the living room with a coaster under the mug, you let me sleep with like thirty pillows on my side even though you only have one, and you always remember to kiss me good morning," I answered.

Edward's lips grew into a bright smile.

"I didn't think you noticed those things," Edward said, bemused.

"I notice all those things because no one has ever taken the time to accept me and my quirks," I confessed.

"You've been an angel by accepting all of me," Edward smiled as he peeked over to the passenger seat to look at me.

"Why did you change dresses?" Edward asked curiously.

"That was a fast change of subject," I laughed.

"I didn't want to drive away in a wedding dress, it would have been uncomfortable." I answered.

"I want my wife to be comfortable at all times, but I was hoping you'd stay in it," Edward winked.

"And why is that, husband?" I said with a teasing tone.

"As much as I loved that dress on you, I was hoping I could peel it off of you," Edward said, his eyes smoldering as they briefly met mine. Blush radiated in my cheeks, and I bit my lip.

"But the dress you're wearing now will suffice," Edward added.

"We're never going to make it to wherever we're going if you keep talking to me like that," I said, managing to form a sentence.

"You're the one making it impossible," he argued. Edward turned into the airport parking lot and quickly found a space. Almost instantaneously as he put the car in park, he sprinted over to the passenger door to open the door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I observed. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, as he secured an arm around my waist.

"Almost always with you," Edward agreed.

"Shit, do I have my passport?" I questioned, realizing my stupidity.

"Alice put it in your bag," Edward answered. Thank God for Alice, or else I'd be probably dead.

"Thank God," I murmured in relief.

"Now, relax, you're not supposed to be so tense on your wedding night," Edward cooed.

"Thanks for reminding me," I muttered under my breath. It was good he didn't hear that, I didn't want him to know I was nervous. He had no reason to be nervous because he was much more experienced than I was.

The most experience I had was clumsily stealing second base with Jake.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, his face shining with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

"You're as white as a ghost," he observed.

"I'm fine, I didn't eat that much at the reception," I said, shrugging. He let out a sigh as he escorted me into the giant airport.

"After we go through security, we can go get something to eat," Edward suggested. I rolled my eyes. We breezed through security and as soon as we reached the terminal, he sprinted to go find the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Just a granola bar is fine," I said.

"Bella," he scolded.

"My job as your husband is to take care of you," Edward said, justifying his overprotectiveness.

"You're doing a great job, but you need to relax to," I said, laying my palm against his cheek. My action seemed to calm him a little, as I reached for a chicken wrap, which earned a sigh of relief from him.

I paid for it before we walked over to the leather seats. I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"I should have been paying more attention to how much you ate at the reception," Edward said, shaking his head.

"You were pre-occupied," I reminded him.

"My sole distraction was you, I just wasn't paying attention to how much you ate," Edward stated.

"What were you distracted by?" I questioned.

"Your beauty, as always," Edward answered. Blush erupted in my cheeks.

"I'm glad to see some color back in your cheeks," Edward smiled lopsidedly. I rolled my eyes, and soon enough our flight was called over the intercom. Edward laced our fingers together as we walked into the gate.

"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?" I questioned as we settled in our seats.

"That would ruin the surprise," Edward winked.

"You know how much I hate surprises," I muttered.

"No matter how many times you beg, this is one thing that will remain a secret," Edward said, his green eyes meeting mine.

"Please," I pleaded softly, touching his arm softly.

"As irristiable as you are, not this time, sweetheart," Edward grinned wickedly.

"Ugh fine," I grunted as I tore my hand away from his.

"What was that for?" Edward gasped in surprise.

"You won't tell me," I said simply.

"Bella," Edward protested.

I leaned up against the edge of the seat, and closed my eyes. Edward let out a frustrated sigh before letting out a chuckle. I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

A moment after she slipped into sleep, I called an flight attendent over.

"Can I have a blanket for her?" I questioned softly, so I wouldn't wake the angel sleeping beside me.

"Of course," she nodded. She handed me a blanket, and I carefully bundled Bella in the blanket. I shifted her towards me, I knew she was simply playing around when she ripped her hand away from mine.

Plus, I knew the current position she was in was going to give her a neck ache. Whenever she had to fly alone, she always complained about sleeping incorectly on the plane resulting in neck pain.

Her head smoothly fell on my shoulder like it belonged there. I peered down in wonder at the woman who was now my wife. The word slipped out of my lips so easily.

I never thought I'd be a married man. The thought of marriage and commitment seemed unrealistic until Bella fell into my arms. When the preacher asked me if I'd take her to be my wife, I nearly interrupted him. I had been practicing those two words since our first kiss.

The promise fell off my lips like an answered prayer. She was my answered prayer. She was a gift I didn't deserve, she could have been with any man, yet she chose me.

She could have gone with a Romeo, or a Prince Charming, but she didn't. Instead, of all people, she fell in love with me. For so long I could never imagine this woman could love me the same way I loved her.

Every day, she's proved it to me. After a trying day, when I think everything has gone to shit, she's waiting with open arms. She's accepted my faults and my past without hesitation.

When I told Emmett that I planned to write my own vows he looked at me like I had lost my mind. Emmett lamented that it took him days to write his vows.

When it came time to write my vows, I wrote the first draft on a napkin; it took me fifteen minutes. I had been planning what I could say in my vows the moment I proposed.

Bella did not have her wedding planned when she was five, like most women did. She didn't have it planned when she was fifteen, either. Instead, she thought she would never get married.

She was the woman every man dreamed of marrying. Bella had her wedding planned by Alice. To be completely honest, I never planned my wedding either.

Her eyes would be like Christmas lights that deserved to be seen all year. As she walked towards me, I would be drunk in her foosteps.

I didn't know what my wedding what my wedding would be like, or the woman I married would be like. However, that was until I fell in love with Bella. I knew the woman of my dreams would clumsily walk down the aisle to me, even though it would seem like she was gliding down the aisle for me.

She would have an earth-shattering smile as she walked proudly with her father. She would rival every angel in Heaven as her eyes met mine. The crowd would vanish and pale next to her.

And I was right, I was trying to memorize her every moment she spent walking towards me. When she slipped her hand into mine, I felt like every disappointment and heart break was worth it.

I hoped to keep her vows imprinted in my memory. Her expression as she read her vows with such emotion tilted me on my axis.

I would look at her like she was the stars in the sky, because this woman is my whole universe. I looked down and carefully took her hand in mine. I gazed at her rings, and I smiled.

Ever since I took her home to meet my parents, I dreamed of the day I could call her my wife. Esme and Carlisle beamed at me, because they knew. Bella insisted on a simple wedding band, so she had a platinum band scattered with small diamonds.

Emmett warned me my ring would feel strange on my hand for the first few weeks, but so far it felt like it belonged. I fiddled with the simple silver wedding band on my left hand.

The ring was a sign of my eternal commitment to her, one that I was sure I would keep. As Bella shifted in my arms, I was reminded how strong she was. Despite her past and her reluctance to love, she loved me unconditionally.

She wasn't perfect, in fact she was the exact opposite. She's as clumsy as a newborn foal, she burns dinner often, she's terrible with directions, she chews her lip all the time, she can't walk in heels, but she's Bella.

She's hit almost every curb in New York City with my Volvo, but she's too damn cute to stay mad at. She was my forever in a numbered amount of days. I promised to her and myself that I would remind her every day how loved she is and how beautiful she is to me.

As the pilot's echoed through the plane informing us that we were at our destination, I could barely contain my excitement. I kissed Bella's forehead tenderly.

"We're here, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear. She stirred before her gorgeous brown eyes met mine, and in that moment I couldn't be more excited to start our journey into forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what y'all think!<strong>


End file.
